Disturbance in Soho
Disturbance in Soho is the fifteenth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Frank Carter by SO19. Mission Jerome and Tyler are put in the back of a prison van by SO19 police officers. They speak with one another in Jamaican and believe that the Triads were the ones responsible for tipping off the police about the crack delivery at the depot. Frank meanwhile returns to his car and gets a call from dispatch over the police radio. A serious disturbance is occurring in Soho and the call mentions that shots have been fired outside The Republic Restaurant along Frith Street. Unbeknownst to Frank, this disturbance has been caused by Mark Hammond, during his mission, Burning Bridges. Frank says he'll attend to the call. He gets into his car and speeds away from St Saviour's. He drives quickly over to Soho, avoiding angry Yardies and Bethnal Green Mob gangsters who attempt to stop him. He eventually arrives at Frith Street. A big cloud of smoke is covering Frith Street due to the fire that was started in the restaurant. Firefighters are unable to go and put the fire out because angry members of the Collins gang have taken to the street and are attempting to kill any police officers present. Frank goes into the carnage and SO19 accompany him. They shoot at members of the Collins gang and kill or arrest all the gangsters along the street. They eventually calm the situation down and stop the riot. Firefighters are then able to go in and tackle the blaze. Mission Briefing Objectives #Go to the Republic Restaurant. #Quell the riot outside the restaurant. Script Frank and SO19 are arresting the Yardies. Frank holds a police van door open while two officers pull two arrested Yardies to the van. Yardie #1: Take your fucking hands off me, man! Yardie #2: Take your hands off me! Yardie #1: Get off me! Yardie #2: Fuck you! The officers get the Yardies inside the van and sit down. Yardie #1: We're going to be in deep shit with Jamahl. Yardie #2: Fuck yeah! I don't know how the cops found out. We had it all covered. Yardie #1: It must be to do with the China boys. They work the shipping warehouses. Officer: Hey, you two shut it. Yardie #1: Shut up! Don't push me. Officer: We won't tell you again. Now, shut up... Frank approaches his car and answers the call to his radio. Radio: Echo Oscar Five from MP, call to Frith Street, Soho. Serious disturbance. Shots have been fired. Armed response are on their way. MP over. Frank: MP, MP, Echo Five. Show us dealing your last, over. Radio: Received, Echo Five, the address is showing the Republic Restaurant in Frith Street. Approach with caution. Frank: Echo Oscar to Echo Five. All received. ETA, four minutes. Frank races to Soho and arrests the Collins gang members. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the sixteenth mission in the game, Painting the Town Red. Trivia * This is the only mission in the whole game where you can find, and if you wish drive, a fire engine. *Keep in mind that you only have four minutes to drive to the Republic Restaurant, which means you have no time to lose with the Bethnal Green Mob along the way. To do so, take Tower Bridge instead of going straight into Tooley Street. This way, you will avoid Southwark and you won't be chased by any members of the Bethnal Green Mob. *When you arrive into Frith Street, don't try to run through the carnage yourself. Take cover behind one of the police vans and let SO19 take care of the Collins gang for you. Wait for them to stop shooting and you will be free to show up without even being hit. However, SO19 don't go further than the Republic Restaurant, which means you will probably be alone to fight the last members of the Collins gang at the end of the street. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway